


What is a Legacy?

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: Fe!MC/Ryuji named their son Goro and this is their story [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Children, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fe!MC, Genderbend, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: He didn't expect he'd ever have a son.Hereallydidn't expect he would name his son after the traitor to the Phantom Thieves.





	What is a Legacy?

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt from @pantiesinabox with fem!Akira and Ryuji in a relationship. And I love this one too because, as you might know, I love Akechi. (insofar as you can love a villain without excusing their actions lbr)
> 
> I do not own _Persona 5_. Thanks for reading!

“Slow down!”

Ryuji chuckled, bracing his arms against the back of the bench. “Oh, let him go. He’s just like his dad, huh?”

“I’m not sure that’s a good thing.”

“What?!” Ryuji nudged at Akira’s shoulder. “Hey, you fell for me! I musta done something right!”

Akira looked back at him with a comically dry expression. The sunshine was casting a lighter tint on her hair as it fell down over her shoulders, and Ryuji grinned even wider. God, she was beautiful. How had he been so lucky to meet this wonderful woman and fall in love with her and get _married_ and have a _son_ with her?

“Dad!”

Ryuji dragged his eyes away from Akira and to his son in question as he came charging up. “‘Sup?”

“Did you see me jump from the slide?!” All toothy grins and dark hair like his mother’s. Ryuji still couldn’t believe he had a _kid_. Someone to take care of, love and care for. And a grandson for his mother, who had been _infinitely_ pleased. That had been a great announcement. That had been years ago. (He kind of thought she was expecting _more_ grandchildren, but, uh… one step at a time.)

“Yes,” Akira interrupted quickly, leaning forward to rub a smudge of dirt from their son’s cheek. “I thought I told you to slow down.”

“I’m fine, Mom! _Sheesh_ …”

“Listen to your mom,” Ryuji said quickly, and then grinned as their son huffed and complained about being teamed up on. “We’re your parents, we’re the only ones allowed to gang up on you, kid!” he said, ruffling his hair. While he was leaning over to do that, he said quietly, too quietly for Akira to hear, “That was a great jump and I’m super impressed”.

Their son giggled. “I’m gonna go play some more!” he said, and then took off running for the playground again.

“Be careful, Goro!”

Goro. Ryuji watched him go with a sense of wonderment and discontent at the same time. He still didn’t know exactly how he had agreed to naming their son after the traitor to the Phantom Thieves. He hadn’t… he’d been _so_ angry when Akira had first suggested it. He had _yelled_ , hated himself after it, but it was _Akechi_. Friggin’ Akechi! His son wasn’t getting named after that bastard!

 _“He saved us, Ryuji,”_ Akira had said. _“In the end, he saved us.”_

Maybe he _had_ , but everything else he had done?? He had _killed_ people! He had caused psychotic breakdowns, caused them to die, caused _countless_ other people to die! He hadn’t wanted his son named after that! He hadn’t– it was–

_“You know what ‘Goro’ means, don’t you?”_

He hadn’t.

_“It means ‘enlightened son’.”_

He hadn’t been on board with it for a long time, and he admitted that it had caused more than one argument because he had never understood Akira’s closeness to that traitor. But they had always gotten along. It had been easier to ignore when they were still in high school, because Akira hadn’t talked about their friendship often, but when he had found out how close they had been… well, he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t jealous, but Akechi was dead and gone. He didn’t understand _why_ they had been so close, or why Akira had hurt so badly after that final moment with Akechi, but he had… tried to understand. Tried to accept it.

… He didn’t know if he’d done so well, but…

He hadn’t been on board with naming their son after that guy, but when their son had been born… when there was snot and tears running down his face from the damn rush of emotion… _God_ … he would do anything that Akira wanted… and his son was the one enlightening _him_ … suddenly… Akechi had saved _them_ then and his son was saving _him_ now…

_“Let our son make that name good again. Let our son show the world– and you– that Goro isn’t always going to be a bad person.”_

_“A tribute,”_ Ryuji had found himself saying, _“to the person Akechi never had the chance to be.”_

Through the tears and the crazy kind of joy that had come with seeing his newborn son, and the years that had followed… he had never regretted the decision. Not once. And his kid was really living up to that ‘enlightened’ title. Really living up to being a tribute. Being a treasure.

(No one was ever going to steal _this_ treasure from him. Not over his cold, dead body.)

Still, it had been weird as hell to say _Goro Sakamoto_ in any kind of sentence, for about the, oh, he didn’t know, first year or so. To be fair, _Akira Sakamoto_ had sounded weird for awhile, too; Akira had said as much as well. And neither of them had regretted _that_ decision, either.

A yelp from the playground drew his attention, and Akira was all but throwing her things down on the bench and sprinting across the yard. Ryuji blinked and took off after her. “Hey!”

“Goro, are you okay?” Akira asked, crouching next to him. “Are you alright, did you hurt anything?”

“Moooom, I’m fine!” he complained, squirming away. “I just slipped!”

“You yelled.”

“I was surprised! Dad!”

“Heheh.” Ryuji huffed, shoving his hands in his pockets. “He’s fine, hun, we had plenty more scrapes in our day!”

Goro tugged on his hand. “Come play pirates with me!”

“What? Wouldn’t you rather play with your friends?”

“We need you, too! And Mom! Both of you!”

Akira sighed as Goro held out a hand to try and tug her to her feet as well.

“Okay, okay, we’re comin’,” Ryuji said, reaching out to take Akira’s hand as well as Goro’s. “Have you ever heard the story about Captain Kidd?”

Akira shot him a sidelong glance and Ryuji beamed.

“No! Was he cool like Robin Hood?”

Another sidelong glance.

“Man, he was so much better!” Ryuji said, and started to tell the story as they were led around the playground.

**Author's Note:**

> Technically I know it should be Sakamato Akira/Sakamato Goro but I'm following the way the English version does it so ;P


End file.
